Georgy Bishop
Georgy Bishop is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. He is the only true friend of Travis Touchdown in Santa Destroy, and the owner of the video store Beef Head. He seems nonplussed by Touchdown's profession as an assassin and is even willing to drive the Schpeltiger to him if he gets the call to do so. Bishop seems to have problems with his personal relationships (his girlfriend sends him a long e-mail composed entirely of the capitalized word, "DIE" which would eventually befall him) and despite his love for videos, is somewhat dissatisfied with his career. Story In No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, Bishop, apparently masturbating behind the counter at Beef Head, is approached by five armed men who briefly hold him up before executing him, coating his blood in the form of the words "Desperate Struggle" across the window behind him. Bishop's death, staged by Jasper Batt Jr. with some input from Skelter Helter, is actually part of an elaborate plot to lure Touchdown to Batt, whose tycoon family was slain by Touchdown while working under K-Entertainment three years prior. One afternoon a paper bag hurdles through Touchdown's motel room window. Inspecting the contents, he discovers the head of his best friend. Summoning United Assassins Association agent Sylvia Christel, Touchdown is informed that Bishop's death was staged by Batt, the top-ranked member of the movement. Touchdown agrees to return to the UAA so that he may ascend the ranks and confront Batt. Touchdown can also avenge Bishop by hunting his killers in a series of 10 Revenge Missions, which are optional to players. Visiting Bishop's gravestone, Shinobu is met by a mysterious man who claims to have known Bishop through a correspondence of letters, and relays her the ROSE NASTY beam katana pair, to be delivered to Touchdown as Bishop's final wish. Curiously, in the first game Bishop sometimes tells Touchdown, "By the way, that thing you wanted hasn't come in yet," although the connection goes unverified. In Travis Strikes Again: No More Heroes, Bishop is revealed to have a younger brother named Buzariashvili who took over his brother's shop Beef Head and reopened it as a video game shop. Trading card * Bishop appears on one trading card in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes, which is Trading Card No. 126, under his original name Bishop Shidux. Trivia * The character had an earlier name, Bishop Shidux, which was used sparingly in full. It appears in Beef Head's Santa Destroy Guide entry, on an unlockable trading card in No More Heroes and in Desperate Struggle it is inadvertently misspelled on his gravestone, which reads "Bishop Sidaks." This resembles the phonetic translation of his name when written in Japanese, Shidakkusu. Touchdown only referred to him as Bishop until Travis Strikes Again, when he spoke of both Georgy and Buzariashvili Bishop. With Bishop now being regarded as his family name, it is possible that Shidux was a nickname he fondly went by, explaining why it appears on his gravestone instead of his real name. * Bishop is the third SUDA51 character whose severed head is placed in a paper bag. The others were Kyoko Kazan in Moonlight Syndrome, and any Smith Syndicate member who players allow to die in killer7. * Bishop is voiced in Desperate Struggle by Matthew Mercer, who also voiced Skelter Helter, an assassin who played some part in Bishop's death. Category:Characters in No More Heroes Category:Characters in No More Heroes 1.5 Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males